


a Lil bit of different

by Procaffeinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Chasing, F/M, Fluff, Vacation, dantexladyweek, dxlweek, mentions of nero and kyrie, only nudity is topless nudity, prompt, secluded beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procaffeinate/pseuds/Procaffeinate
Summary: ...when Dante thinks back to how quick she was to the idea –before he finalized his proposal with said fruity drink- he really should’ve known something was brewing in that batshit crazy brain of her’s. He had said that they should try doing couple-couple stuff this time, maybe chase each other across the beach during a sunset.  Timeline:After DMC5/Oneshot
Relationships: Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	a Lil bit of different

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts I'm doing are for DxL week and I'm tasking myself to make either a oneshot or fanart as much as I can during the week of. So I am barely rereading and editing properly when I should. When I really really should. I'm dying just by catching my mistakes after posting but this is what I'm signing up for and I hope not a lot mind my mistakes too much right now. 
> 
> Prompt: Chase

No one ever called Dante and Lady the typical type of couple, not that either of them would mock the sweetness and domesticity that comes with typical coupling. In the business of life, death and poor lifestyle choices (Lady begs to differ, but he’s not missing slices of pizza out of _nowhere_! Yeah, that’s right Babe) one has to make sacrifices for the greater good. Certain sacrifices in their case would be romantic dates or planned anniversaries. Dante’s not complaining, it’s a miracle they’re even able to overcome their own inner demons at the chances to say “I love yous” and have matching couple-bazookas.

She still hasn’t demanded the return of Kalina Ann II, so Dante’s still holding onto and using _their baby_. All she has to do is ask, but _she hasn’t_ so the **Cooler** Kalina Ann is just going to keep staying in his arsenal.

Dante is fully aware and appreciates their not-so typical romantic dynamic, they don’t need a picket-fence, a future wedding, or beach holiday vacations. _Especially_ beach holiday vacations on a secluded island that a certain deadweight is _forcing_ Dante to take with the 2 tickets Nero purchased months prior before knocking up Kyrie. Dante stands by the belief that he doesn’t need some sexy secluded island to spice up his love life with Lady, but like… it’s free. _Who says no to free shit?_

But he knows Lady might need some convincing, so he butters her up. Plays up a scenario that isn’t really their style, but it’s different. Different isn’t so bad when it’s free and there’s Pina coladas with no one around.

Lady easily takes the bait, but when Dante thinks back to how quick she was to the idea –before he finalized his proposal with said fruity drink- he really should’ve known something was brewing in that batshit crazy brain of her’s. He had said that they should try doing couple- ** _couple_** stuff this time, maybe chase each other across the beach during a sunset.

Cuz that’s what you do at some bougie beach, you do unrealistic crap that romantic movies sell you. And Lady _doe_ s like her chic-flicks regardless of being a tough nut.

He wasn’t even serious with that suggestion, joking about turning their sunset chase into some soft-grade porn. Where she _somehow_ loses her top when he finally catches up and they’re tumbling around the sands, making out while choking on seaweed and waves. She might have laughed at that, but he should have caught on to the gleam in her eyes.

If he did, he wouldn’t have followed along to her whims when she entices him to act out his made up scenario in that cute white bikini of her’s. _“Come on Dante”_ she says all sugary and sweet. _“Didn’t you say we should at least try something different?”_ Cooing with the kind of tone that spoke volumes of how up-to-no-good she planned to be.

If only she didn’t put the cherry on top by promising him _“maybe I’ll lose my top along the way.”_

But she nefariously did, and he blindly went along not knowing of her evil plan. Where they start fake jogging after each other. Lady giving him the fakest giggle of her life and Dante throwing out a _“I’m gonna get youuuuuu”_ line just to complete the picture. It’s only when he starts catching up does she pick up her pace, sprinting full on across the freaking beach that he starts to get suspicious. But she amps of the fake laughter and cajoles his competitive nature with a teasing quip about his age. Dante does what anyone would do at such mockery, he runs faster to make Lady eat her words.

Crazy bitch has a trick up her bikini because right when he’s close enough to make a tackle, she throws a damn smoke bomb in his direction. Seconds later, he’s hacking up an orb and exasperatedly crying out “WHY” and “ _COME ON”._ In the midst of it all, the scent rosemary invades his smell from Lady’s bomb, he realizes that the smoke bomb wasn’t just a diversion but a handicap to his demonic powers, dulling his physical prowess. Yeah, okay so he really should have seen the signs that Lady was going to make this harder for him, but does that deter him from fulfilling the beach fantasy he promised her? He’s gone through worst, his girlfriend forcing his tear ducts and nostrils to burn is **_nothing._**

He’s got a game plan now, one where the smoke clears out and he’ll be a gentlemen to let her have ger distance… Before activating his devil trigger and quickly finishing this ridiculous chase of their’s. Dante’s cracking and rolling back his shoulders as he’s walking out the smoke. When he finally spots Lady he stops his tracks. It’s not that she’s farther away that leaves him in dismay, it’s that she’s scaling up a cliff.

“REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THIS? LADY?? LADY!!!” He’s yelling out loud, no one but Lady and seagulls can hear his cries of injustice. And he’s only answered with the distant wails of sea birds and maniacal cackle from the love of his life. Yeah he still loves her, he just can’t justify why right now.

The only saving grace was something _white_ falling down the cliff that he has to admit his submission, his cries of “FINE DAMMIT!!!” accompanying her laughter.

Activating his devil trigger, he makes his way to the top of the cliff to pull Lady up from her topless climb. She’s a lot more gracious by letting herself fall into his hold after taking her by the hand. Just as a warning and precaution, he slaps her ass to check for any hidden smoke bombs.

“Hey” she admonishes, there’s not even a hint of annoyance against his action as he continues to pat her down with his free hand after deactivating his demonic form.

“Hey yourself” he finally greets, peppering her with kisses because she’s so wild and he can’t imagine her not being her. He loves all of her when she’s at her best or _worst_ or **_crazy._**

“Mmm come on Dante, I didn’t make you come all this way just to make out.” She’s so languid with her movements now, melting into his embrace but pushing his face away from smothering her with more kisses. Its funny how she’s never going to need her full strength to make his body bend and twist, he’s so obliging to her demands that he would bend even backwards if she asked him to. Taking him by the chin, she turns his head to the view she wants to share. He’s breathless at the beauty.

“Damn…”

“Yeah… let’s sit by the edge, okay?”

“Yeah…”

The sunset is gorgeous and they’re alone at the top of a cliff with her nestled between his legs, both enjoying each other’s warmth. He can’t picture going through all this with another person, much less anyone going out of their way to drive him insane just to give him… _this_. It’s just a Dante and Lady Thing, it’s their not-so typical couple kind of thing that he likes best. But a little bit of different isn’t so bad because as long as they’re _Them_ they’ll even bastardize typical romance _._ Dante smiles against Lady’s hair, pressing a kiss on top when something catches his eye.

“Is that our weapons by the rock?”

“Duh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Taken some lore from Bayonetta about rosemary being an anti-demon/repellent kind of herb. 
> 
> Saw a tweet about Dante bring Kalina Ann II with him to hell, not sure from who but the idea came to mind about Dante and Lady having a joint custody of the rocket was funny to me.


End file.
